f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1990 Nigel Mansell Season
San Marino Grand Prix Build-Up * "Running at number two, Britain's top hope. Nigel's season so far has been a little frustrating. Three points in Brazil, scant reward for two hard drives." ''- Andrew Marriott. Eurosport. 1990 San Marino Grand Prix Build-Up. * ''"A lot of pressure on Nigel this weekend. Nigel had that cracked wrist since the last race which seems to be well healed, John." - ''Andrew Marriott to John Watson. Eurosport. First Qualifying. 1990 San Marino Grand Prix. * ''"Yes, well he has been out playing quite a lot of Golf and if you can play Golf you can drive a racing car. It's an important race for Nigel because of all the pressure he has been getting since the Brazil Grand Prix that the Italian press have been giving him..." ''- John Watson to Andrew Marriott. Eurosport. First Qualifying. 1990 San Marino Grand Prix. First Qualifying * ''"Look at that time, John. Mansell goes second! Mansell goes second now. So a quick time from him!" ''Andrew Marriott to John Watson. Eurosport. First Qualifying. 1990 San Marino Grand Prix. * ''Well that's what he would have needed for this practice session. To be at the top of the lists and he'll be much happier as a result of that quick lap." - ''John Watson to Andrew Marriott. Eurosport. First Qualifying. 1990 San Marino Grand Prix. * ''"Nigel Mansell out again. On his second set of qualifiers I think John." ''Andrew Marriott. * ''"Yes, he's had a frustrating practice really so far. Although he was second quickest early on. He's been involved a few times, so now he is really trying to make the best of these qualifying tyres." ''John Watson. * ''"He's caught behind Olivier Grouillard. He's not happy about that is he!". ''Andrew Marriott on Mansell swerving in front of Grouillard and shaking his fist. * ''"That gesture is fairly familiar among racing drivers. He's not a happy boy and entitled to be so. Grouillard I think was sleeping. He really should have been more aware of Mansell approaching him". ''John Watson. '' * "Nigel Mansell, he's walking back! What's happened to him? Its been a torrid practice for him." ''Andrew Marriott * ''"Yes, he doesn't look too happy. Nigel has that look on his face. Now we are going to see what happened." ''John Watson. * ''"That's Barilla spinning off, he's going to get Mansell. So close, he just misses the front end of Mansell. Mansell read that well John." ''Andrew Marriot. * ''"Yes, I think he must have seen Barilla coming across and he actually took avoiding action on the grass. That's why we saw him out of that car and walking back to the pits." ''John Watson Second Qualifying *"He's going to try and get a clean lap. He's had a lot of problems throughout the weekend, particulary with traffic. One or two cars in particular have been a real pain. So lets see if Nigel can get a clean run. Basically I think he is quicker than Prost. Prost is a superb race driver, tactitian, politician, linguist but Nigel is a great racing driver and he is fast." John Watson. *"They say Nigel's Italian has not improved beyond the spaghetti carbonara stage" Andrew Marriott *"Its always a start Andrew. But I think working in an Italian team with a driver who does speak the language fluently such as Prost, must put Nigel at a disadvantage. Especially since Prost has won a race and Nigel hasn't. So he wants very much indeed to reassert his position in the team. Last year he really was the unofficial number one, he eclipsed Berger but right now Prost is doing to Mansell what Mansell did to Berger."'' John Watson. *''"Oh dear me. The bottom of that car got a right hiding. I'm not quite sure if Boutsen did get in his way, he did seem to be on a part of the track that did interfere with Nigel. He wanted to get out of that corner quickly, now he has missed a gear, he's spoiled that lap." John Watson on Mansell encountering Boutsen at the chicane. *"Nigel was slightly out of control before he got there and of course going across the kerb like that, all four wheels off the ground. That car is going to need some carbon fibre surgery tonight." John Watson on Mansell encountering Boutsen at the chicane. *"Mansell still going. Probably a little angry under that union jack crash helmet. Straight on at the chicane!" Andrew Marriott on Mansell flying across the grass at ''Acque Minerale. *''"He went across that little pathway that has been worn by other cars that have done the same thing. But of course that lap will not be allowed, he took a short cut. So this lap will not count no matter what the time is. That just gives you an indication of how hard he was trying and he left his braking ever so late. Made the right decision not to attempt the chicane, went across the grass and of course that lap has been wasted. That means the qualifying tyres have one life less than they would have had if he had not made that misjudgement." John Watson. '' Race *''"It was interesting to know that as Nigel Mansell walked on to pit row a little bit earlier this morning. Just walking out from the warm-up, the fans across the way don't care whether he is British, it doesn't matter. He drives for Ferrari and he got a round of ovation."'' * "That's Nigel Mansell, right behind Patrese" ''David Hobbs. * ''"Smoke coming out the back of Nigel Mansell's car. We saw that when he was being followed by Nelson Piquet. Boy, there is going to be a lot of disappointed Italian fans here." ''David Hobbs * ''"We've seen these Ferrari's leave these trails of smoke before for almost the entire race. So its too early to say he is a definite casualty this afternoon." ''David Hobbs. * ''"It doesn't seem to be slowing him down at the very least." * ''"No, at the moment, he is giving Riccardo Patrese a good run for his money." ''David Hobbs. Category:1990 Formula One Season Category:Driver Reports